<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bare One's Soul by CookieMonstor86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548447">To Bare One's Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86'>CookieMonstor86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courting Rituals, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mating, Mating Bites, Misunderstandings, Of The Life Altering Kind, Post-Canon, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just being friendly, that's all. Nothing else to it. When Sesshomaru and Rin join the group on their travels, Kagome does everything she can to make sure they feel welcome. Except, Sesshoaru seems to think that she wants to be more than just friends...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Bare One's Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/gifts">thetroll</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo, this is my first solo fic. And my first smut. Which I banged out in 4 hours, and finished around 4 AM. So my apologies in advance for any mistakes.  But major thanks to my Troll, whose plunny inspired this fic, and who continues to needle me into actually writing things. Thank you to Lady, and Yak, susie, and Rev, for building me up as a writer and encouraging me. You have all my love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome knows something is up. Since Sesshomaru and Rin joined their group 3 months ago, Kagome had done everything in her power to make sure they were welcome. Mentally, Kagome ran down the list of things she had done since they had joined the group. </p><p> </p><p>First, she wanted to make them feel like they were a part of the everyday activities. </p><p>The third night they stayed with the group, Kagome went hunting and brought back 4 decently sized rabbits, and asked Sesshomaru if he would like to help her prepare them. He stilled briefly, and for a moment Kagome wondered what she had done wrong, and if this partnership would crumble before it had barely begun. </p><p>Instead, Sesshomaru expertly butchered them for her, which left her impressed. “You’re much better at that than Inuyasha ever is! I’m happy to have another set of hands when it comes to hunting!” she exclaimed happily. </p><p>Although his face did not change, the air around Sesshomaru seemed pleased with her words, and he left her to finish preparing the meal in companionable silence. </p><p>This became their new routine, as Kagome and Sesshomaru took turns hunting, and otherwise provided the meals for the group. </p><p>Sesshomaru always took down rather larger animals that made enough meat for a week or two at a time. The first time he did it, Kagome wasn’t expecting such a large kill.</p><p>“Sesshomaru! That boar is huge! We don’t really need that much meat at one time since I have other supplies….” though she trailed off once she noticed Sesshomaru’s displeased expression. While his face didn’t change often, Kagome had been learning to read the subtle shift in his moods. </p><p>She backpedaled quickly, saying “Not that it’s a bad thing! I’m sure we can find a use for the meat. We can definitely dry some of it over the fire tonight to use as snacks on the road!” Sesshomaru’s brow furled a bit, but he at least seemed less upset. </p><p>From then on, Kagome always made sure to accept the kills with a smile and grace, and over time Sesshomaru seemed to be content with the arrangement. </p><p> </p><p>In addition,when she went back through the well for supplies, she made sure to pick up gifts just for Sesshomaru and Rin.</p><p>Of course, she also got gifts and useful items for everyone else in the group. Inuyasha would throw a fit if she didn’t bring him ramen, and Sango always appreciated the fancy soaps Kagome brought for her.</p><p>Shippou was always happy with his toys and books as Kagome taught him to read, and included Rin in these sessions. Miroku was content that Kagome did not bring him any gifts, if only because Sango’s would glower at him every time he requested a lovely wife like Kagome. </p><p>Sesshomaru was very difficult to shop for, but she brought him an umbrella for rainy days and some chocolate since it has been Valentine’s Day when she made her trip through the well that month (and it was only obligatory chocolates, so no misconstrued meanings, even if she thought he was the hottest man she’d ever seen). Rin was ecstatic over the cute pink coat Kagome brought her for the coming rainy season. </p><p>The first time she had seen Sesshomaru holding the blue and purple umbrella open over himself and Rin in her little pink coat, Kagome wished dearly for a camera to preserve the precious moment. </p><p>As more time passed, Sesshomaru and Kagome spent more time together, planning attacks, coordinating the group’s movements, and otherwise growing more comfortable with each other’s presence. Inuyasha scoffed and often complained, but even he couldn’t deny that the two of them made an effective team. </p><p>Sesshomaru often offered information about how he ran the Western lands, which Kagome found interesting and useful in planning their next moves. One day in particular stood out to her, for it was one of the only times Sesshomaru seemed vulnerable. </p><p>While they supervised Shippou and Rin playing, they had been discussing the inner workings of the court, and the many females who vied for Sesshomaru’s attention. “This Sesshomaru has found no need for the useless females that throw themselves at this one’s feet. This one only desires a strong woman, one who will hold her head high in the face of adversity.” </p><p>Kagome laughed lightly, her eyes twinkling, and cheekily asked “And what of me? Am I also one of those weak females?” </p><p>She continued chuckling, as Sesshomaru looked distinctly uncomfortable for the first time since she had met him. “Don't feel bad, I’m just teasing you a bit.” </p><p>Though still visibly discomfited, Sesshomaru’s eyes turned resolute, before he stated firmly “This one knows for a fact you are not weak. You, Kagome, should be the most proud of any female for what you have achieved.” </p><p>Kagome was touched, and offered him a wide, bashful smile. “Thank you, Sesshomaru. That’s the kindest compliment I’ve received from anyone in a long time. And the first time you’ve used my name. Maybe you should use it more often!” </p><p>Sesshomaru seemed to preen a bit at her response, but before Kagome could tease him further, Rin and Shippou rushed up and demanded their attention. </p><p> </p><p>Then, just a few days ago, the group returned to the village for a small festival, at Kaede’s behest. Sesshomaru took Rin to the Western palace to retrieve appropriate clothing for the celebration, and promised to meet them in the village. </p><p>When they returned, Sesshomaru surprised Kagome in Kaede’s hut as she was getting dressed. Though Kagome was used to his overwhelming confidence, and even found it endearing now, she thought he had seemed uncharacteristically nervous. </p><p>As he approached her, he spoke. “Kagome. This Sesshomaru has brought a kimono for you to wear tonight. It would please this one if you would wear it.” </p><p>As he walked, he pulled out a parcel and knelt to lay it in Kagome’s lap. She gently pulled at the strings, opening the cloth to find a deep ocean blue kimono decorated with red and white flowers along the bottom edge, complete with a yellow obi. </p><p>Kagome reached out to touch, before withdrawing her hand. “Sesshomaru! This is a bit much, don’t you think? I don’t think I’ve worn something this fine in all my life!” </p><p>Sesshomaru merely grunted, replying “You have given this Sesshomaru and his ward many gifts. It is only appropriate that this one repays you in kind.” </p><p>Kagome blushed, and turned her head down to stare at the kimono, slightly embarrassed. “It was nothing! I just wanted to do something for you, so I did. But if it will make you happy, I can wear this tonight.” </p><p>“Hn.” was his only response, but he seemed back to his over confident self. He rose gracefully, before striding from the hut, his mission seemingly complete. </p><p>Kaede returned shortly, and helped Kagome into the beautiful kimono. Shippou and Rin seemed very excited for Kagome to be in something other than traveling clothes or priestess garb. “Momma, you look so pretty!” “Yes, Kagome-onee-chan, you look like a princess!” </p><p>Even Kaede chuckled a bit, remarking “Yes, Kagome, you look more like a lady than a priestess tonight!” </p><p>Kagome continued to blush, but waved them away. She knew her crush on Sesshomaru was better left alone to die a painless death. She seemed to have his respect, and that would be enough. </p><p>Sesshomaru escorted her and Rin around the festival, once Kagome had helped Kaede purify the offerings to ask for rain to nourish the crops that would be planted soon. Inuyasha tagged along, annoying and loud but not causing any trouble, so Kagome let it be. </p><p>Sango and Miroku took Shippou with them, and wandered about. After a time, Kaede came to collect the children, and Inuyasha went to go find a tree to sleep in. </p><p>Sesshomaru had a very pleased aura since he had seen Kagome in the kimono he gifted her, and Kagome was enjoying the mellower mood he seemed to be in. </p><p>At the end of the evening, Sesshomaru escorted her back to her hut, and she thanked him again with a bow for his beautiful gift. As she bade him goodnight and turned to go inside, she felt him stiffen. She turned back, her brow slightly creased in worry. “Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?” </p><p>Sesshomaru slowly relaxed, before stiffly replying “No, Kagome. Goodnight.” While Kagome thought it a bit odd, she merely smiled and continued inside. </p><p>But the next morning, Sesshomaru was still stiff and a bit more formal than normal. He grew obviously more agitated with each day that passed, and was frankly curt with her yesterday evening before he all but stalked away, leaving everyone in hearing distance a bit stunned. </p><p> </p><p>Which brought Kagome to this morning. They had collectively decided to stay in the village for just one week, to rest and recover before setting out again. And Kagome for the life of her could not figure out what she had done to irritate Sesshomaru so. </p><p>She sat rather distracted in Kaede’s hut, paying more attention to her own thoughts than the herbal mixture she was supposed to be preparing. </p><p>As she sat staring off into space, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway of the hut. “Kagome. This Sesshomaru would like to speak with you.” </p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened at his clipped tone. “Oh, of course. Please wait a moment.” Maybe now he would finally talk to her. She quickly placed the herbs in neat piles before rising to follow him. </p><p>As soon as she got close enough, Sesshomaru reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her along briskly behind him. Kagome sputtered, and indignantly jerked her hand out of his grasp. </p><p>“Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you? What in the world did I do?” </p><p>Sesshomaru wheeled around, slightly puffed up, and dare she say, looking <i>hurt</i>. “Did this Sesshomaru do something to displease you Kagome? What mistake did this one make in our courtship? You accepted this one’s final gift, and we should have completed the mating bond by now. Do you not think this Sesshomaru will be a good provider for our pups? Does this one displease you in some way? Why do you continue to act as if nothing has changed?”</p><p>Kagome’s jaw dropped in utter disbelief, first from the torrent of words, hands down the longest string she had ever heard from him at once. Second because courtship? Mating? </p><p>But before Kagome could do more than stutter out a “Wha-“, Inuyasha, who until that moment had been squatting next to Kaede’s hut in the shade, began laughing so loudly that some birds startled from a nearby tree. </p><p>Both Kagome and Sesshomaru whipped towards him, and he continued to guffaw so hard he fell to his knees. </p><p>“You poor bastard, you didn’t even realize Kagome didn’t know what you were doing!” He continued to shake with laughter, almost to the point of crying. A look of realization crept over Sesshomaru’s face, while Kagome turned beet red in pure embarrassment. </p><p>“Sesshomaru, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were courting me, I was just trying to -“ Kagome broke off sharply, as Sesshomaru began to strip, in quick, methodical movements. </p><p>Once again, Kagome was stunned into silence, as Sesshomaru fastidiously removed the armor and clothing from his body. Every villager who walked by came to a dead halt to see the great Lord of the West stripping to his skin, in broad daylight, in the middle of the village. </p><p>Right before he could reach for his fundoshi, Kagome came to her senses, and shot forward, grasping both of Sesshomaru’s hands tightly in her own. “Sesshomaru! What are you doing?” </p><p>He looked down at her, visibly annoyed. “Woman, the Sesshomaru is showing you what else he has to offer you as his mate. This one’s other gifts and efforts have not been enough to grab your attention, so this Sesshomaru must show you his physical qualifications as well.” </p><p>Kagome stilled for just a moment, before her face flared even hotter than before. “You can’t just strip in the middle of the village! That’s not even appropriate! Come with me, we obviously need to talk.” </p><p>This time, Kagome pulled <i>him</i> by the hand and back into Kaede’s hut, his clothes left outside in the dirt. Sesshomaru seemed unperturbed to be clad only in his fundoshi, but Kagome was about to combust on the spot. 


</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once Kagome had Sesshomaru safely inside the hut, Inuyasha’s cackling was somewhat muffled and the growing murmurings of the villagers were entirely blocked out. Hopefully Kaede would return and keep others from being too nosy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Sesshomaru! I-, I-, I’m so sorry!” The words burst out of Kagome’s mouth in a hurry, gone before she could hold them back. In a panic, she began babbling “I swear I didn’t realize you were courting me, I wasn’t trying to fool you or mislead you. Of course I admire you and respect you bu - “ </p><p>The words pouring out of her were stopped by Sesshomaru’s finger on her lips. “So if you admire this Sesshomaru, then not all of this one’s efforts were in vain?” </p><p>Kagome truly believed she could not get any redder, but here she was, her cheeks quickly morphing into a brilliant scarlet, absolutely hot with embarrassment. She felt her heart leap in her chest, a small sprig of hope beginning to bloom as her oft ignored crush clamoured for attention. </p><p>She reached up to move his hand, but instead he deftly slipped his fingers away from her lips, moving to cup her jaw. She felt dwarfed in his large hand, and took a moment to collect her thoughts. “I, I have always admired you, but I’m sure I don’t understand how you were courting me. And what gift did I accept?” </p><p>Sesshomaru leaned in closer, bringing his other hand to rest gently along the other side of her jaw, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. “Ah, but woman, you began this courtship. You offered this Sesshomaru food you hunted yourself. You showed yourself to be strong and a good mother. You brought gifts and tributes to this Sesshomaru and his ward.”</p><p>Sesshomaru continued ghosting his thumbs over Kagome’s cheekbones, looking deeply at her as he drew her closer to his body. “In return, this Sesshomaru brought you food to eat, enough to provide for your whole pack. This one showed you his strength in battle, and his skill in strategy. This one shared with you how he cares for his land. And finally, this Sesshomaru brought you clothes bearing the mark of the Western Lord, and you consented to wear them, to show off yourself as belonging to this Sesshomaru and no one else.” </p><p>Kagome’s head spun, not only from the gentle caresses, but from the implications of actions she thought of as harmless. As she recounted every interaction she could think of, she could suddenly see a pattern, and was embarrassed that she had not noticed it sooner. </p><p>Her thoughts still jumbled, her awareness was suddenly brought back to her body, as Sesshomaru finally pulled her flush to him, her face still held delicately between his hands. His body caged hers, engulfing her. She felt overwhelmed by his scent, suddenly too much too soon, as she had never been this physically close to him. </p><p>Her eyes drifted shut momentarily, before she remembered with great clarity that he did not have any clothes on. Kagome went to move back, but was held fast by Sesshomaru, who had used his youkai speed to snake an arm around her waist and hold her close to him. </p><p>Kagome was certain at any moment, she would begin steaming, as her blush was showing no signs of abating. </p><p>Sesshomaru was beginning to smirk a bit. It made him too handsome for her brain to keep functioning. “Kagome. You are everything this one desired and more in a mate. You have completed the courtship, even if unintentionally. Would you do this one the honor of becoming this Sesshomaru’s mate? Would you stand with this one’s side as the Lady of the West?” </p><p>Kagome’s head was a mess, her heart was pounding in her chest, her face was all but aflame, but as she stared into Sesshomaru’s eyes, she came to a decision. “I think I’m half in love with you already, but I wasn’t ready to acknowledge that, because I was certain I would never measure up to your standards.”</p><p>Kagome laughed, bright and joyous, before burying her face in Sesshomaru’s chest. <i>This can be the start of something beautiful. For once, I can let these feelings grow.</i> she thought. </p><p>She could feel Sesshomaru relaxing against her, showing his relief at her words. Once she stopped laughing, Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She kept her head against his chest for a few moments, listening to his heartbeat, strong and steady. When she opened them again, she was resolute, though still embarrassed beyond belief. </p><p>She lifted her head again, and looked Sesshomaru dead in the eyes. “It would be my honor to mate with you, Sesshomaru.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she remembered exactly what that entailed, and her blush flared up badly again. </p><p>Sesshomaru smiled, a full proper smirk, before he dropped his head closer to Kagome’s. His lips ghosted over hers, and her swore her heart would stop in her chest. “It will be this Sesshomaru’s pleasure to take care of you for the rest of our days.” </p><p>He then finally sealed his lips over hers, and engaged her in the gentlest of kisses. Kagome’s mind blanked out, as she brought her hands up to cling to Sesshomaru’s shoulders. He licked across the seam of her lips, and moved his hand to the back of her head to tangle in her hair.</p><p>Kagome parted her lips to gasp for air, and Sesshomaru took the chance to dip his tongue into her mouth. He drew back for just a moment to admire his mate. Seeing the glazed over look in Kagome’s eyes, he growled sharply and dove back in to plunder the riches she offered him. </p><p>Sesshomaru used his hand in her hair to guide her head, and Kagome relaxed to let him lead her. She was drowning in the sensations of his tongue in her mouth, wetly engaging her own, enticing her to match his movements. She did her best, and he did not seem to mind her inexperience. </p><p>After many minutes of intense kisses, he began rolling his hips against her, encouraging her to move with him using his arm that was still locked around her waist. Kagome could feel his growing arousal against her belly, and she felt her knees turn weak against the onslaught of pleasure. </p><p>Sesshomaru, feeling her body beginning to slacken, quickly dropped his arms to hoist her up by her hips. “Wrap your legs around this one’s waist, koi.” Kagome obeyed, but her head lolled against the wall, still overwhelmed. </p><p>Sesshomaru took a moment to take in the beauty in his arms. Her eyes were still glazed, but now her lips were slightly swollen, and shiny with their combined saliva. Her hair was mussed, and fell in unruly waves about her shoulders. </p><p>With a smirk on his face, he rolled his hips slowly against her clothed core, eager to have her feel the full extent of his desire for her. Kagome jolted, but could not escape the strong arms pinning her to him with her back against the wall. </p><p>As Sesshomaru continued to grind into Kagome, he bent down to take her mouth again, swallowing her moans as they came. He was burning with his need to take this strong, amazing woman, and permanently stake his claim, and he wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her. </p><p>The months of spending time with Kagome and coming to appreciate her for all that she is only intensified his desire for her body. He wanted this woman, for all that she was, and he could barely contain himself and he sought to make her match his want in this, step for step. </p><p>He broke the kiss to move down to Kagome’s neck, where he began suckling and biting, and soothed them with gentle licks. Kagome was completely lost to the sensations, allowing her body to move instinctively against Sesshomaru’s. With her mouth unoccupied, her moans spilled out, unabated. </p><p>When he felt like he could drag out his pleasure no further, Sesshoamru growled and braced Kagome more firmly against the wall. He brought up a hand to begin divesting Kagome of her shirt. Kagome recovered enough frame of mind to help, but also enough to be embarrassed again. She brought her arms up, and crossed them over her chest once her shirt was removed, leaving only her bra to cover her chest. </p><p>Sesshomaru could not figure out at a glance how to remove the garment that kept her from his sight, so he flicked out a claw and handily cut the sides and straps  of her bra so he could pull it away from her body and fling it over his shoulder. </p><p>Kagome was so indignant over the treatment of her clothes that she forgot that her arms were the only thing covering her chest. As soon as her hands moved, Sesshoamru gathered them up in one hand and pinned them above Kagome’s head. Her flush from their exertions quickly turned into another burning blush of embarrassment. </p><p>Sesshomaru laughed gently, and brought his forehead down to press against Kagome’s. “Do not be afraid to show this Sesshoamru your body, koi. This one will treasure the gift you have given him. And this Sesshomaru will make your blood sing the sweetest melodies.” </p><p>Kagome blushed even brighter, but made no effort to free her hands. She smiled back at Sesshomaru, bright and trusting. “I have no idea what I’m doing. So I’ll trust you to take care of me.” </p><p>She squealed a bit when she felt the twitch of Sesshomaru’s cock against her core. He lowered his head and hitched Kagome’s hips even closer against his own, a steady growl building in his chest. He then nipped at her right nipple before enveloping it in his mouth, suckling it and teasing it with his tongue. </p><p>Kagome wailed and began squirming against the unfamiliar pleasure, which only made Sesshoamru growl louder, providing additional stimulation to Kagome’s breast. Sesshomaru quickly realized that Kagome would soon twist out of his grasp with her thrashing. </p><p>Unwilling to risk dropping her, Sesshomaru dropped her wrists to anchor her hips to his before pulling her body tightly against his. With a vicious snarl, he whirled around and made his way to the futon in the corner of the hut, where he gently laid Kagome. </p><p>Once she was safely on the ground and comfortable on the futon, Sesshomaru resumed his ministrations on Kagome’s breasts, laving them with his tongue, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and continuing to tease and pleasure her with all the skill his fingers, lips, and tongue could muster. </p><p>As Sesshomaru continued his sweet torture, Kagome moved past moaning and was loudly wailing her pleasure to the heavens. She called for the kamis, for Sesshomaru, and begged him for something she did not know. </p><p>Their hips continued to roll together, clothed, but moving in time, chasing a release that was not far off. When Sesshomaru pulled back to admire his lovely mate, he was pleased to see her neck and heaving chest were already beginning to bloom with his marks. </p><p>He leaned back further, to give Kagome a chance to catch her breath, and to begin removing her skirt and underwear. Sesshomaru needed to taste her before he claimed her, and he needed to see the proof of her arousal for him. He could smell it, potent and sweet under the smell of her sweat. But he needed to taste it on his tongue, and lick it from his fingers before he went any further. </p><p>Kagome had sunk so far beneath the waves of pleasure wracking her body she didn’t initially notice Sesshomaru removing all clothing from her lower half. It wasn’t until she was down to her panties that she began to come back to awareness again. As she leaned up on her elbows, she could see where Sesshomaru had slunk down her body and was hungrily staring at her core, before pressing his nose to her clothed slit and taking a deep breath. </p><p>Kagome stopped breathing for a moment as she watched him draw back, his nose shiny with trace bits of her slickness, only to lick his lips, and rip her underwear from her body. She only started breathing again in time to wail in surprise and all consuming pleasure as Sesshomaru drove his tongue into her cunt, devouring her with little grace and great enthusiasm. </p><p>Her elbows collapsed under the waves of pleasure wracking her body. She continued to convulse on the futon, her hands finding purchase in Sesshomaru’s hair. She couldn’t decide to pull him closer or push him away as he licked, sucked, and <i>ate</i> at her core and clit like it he was a starving man at a feast. </p><p>“Sesshomaru, please, please, PLEASE!” Kagome screamed, beginning to thrash in earnest as her body climbed higher and higher towards her peak. “Please, please, do something, anything!”</p><p>Sesshomaru discovered he would be content to drink from Kagome’s overflowing slit for eternity if she let him. She tasted like summer fruit, ripe and sweet, and he wanted to drown himself in this scent. He had smelled it only a few times during their courtship (not really a courtship, but he could overlook that in light of recent events), and he had wanted to chase that scent to its source every time he caught it in the air. </p><p>But now he wanted to bring Kagome to her peak. He wanted to feel her squeeze and gush over his hands and mouth before he claimed her. Sesshomaru was beginning to realize that now that he had her, he was even greedier for Kagome than he thought. </p><p>He smiled against her wet folds, humming in delight as he carefully swirled a finger against her opening before inserting it into her virgin channel. </p><p>Kagome’s back came off the bed as she moaned, sounding on the cusp of agony. “Sesshomaru, please, please, I need more. Give me more, I’m so close!” </p><p>Sesshomaru grinned, a feral, unhinged look, before inserting a second finger, and then a third into her sopping core, picking up speed as he went. He anchored his free arm across her hips, keeping her mostly pinned to the futon while he moved his fingers in and out in a quick steady rhythm. </p><p> A final hard suck to her clit had Kagome wordless screaming as her whole body went stiff and her eyes rolled back in her head with her powerful climax. Sesshomaru drank every drop he could reach from her opening, licking and sucking his fingers, before reaching deep with his tongue, swirling around inside her channel, determined to get every drop. </p><p>Kagome went limp, twitching weakly, feeling like a puppet whose strings had been cut. As she gathered her wits and opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru up on his knees, finally removing his fundoshi. His cock was an angry red, and close to purpling at the tip, a testament to his need and his restraint. </p><p>Kagome wanted to muster the strength to move, but felt like she had no control over her body. Sesshomaru noticed her struggle, and for a moment closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, he looked ready to devour her again. </p><p>He roughly flipped Kagome over, and drug her hips up, until she was up on her knees, her ass in the air, like a bitch ready to be mounted. </p><p>Kagome brought her hands up, as if to push her upper body up, but Sesshomaru quickly covered her body with his own, pressing down into the futon. He covered her hands with his, and curled them together, interlocking his fingers with hers. </p><p>Kagome gave a full body shiver when she felt his voice beside her ear. “Beg this Sesshomaru, Kagome. Beg this one to fuck you. To claim you. To mate you. To fill you full of his seed. To give you pups to round your belly. Beg this one. Beg this Sesshomaru to make you his.” </p><p>As he spoke, he slowly dragged his cock across her sodden folds, teasing her clit by canting his hips against hers. </p><p>Kagome rutted back against his hard cock, still weak, and with a raspy voice, already slightly hoarse from her loud cries, and eyes glazed with pleasure and mutual affection, gave him what he asked for. </p><p>“Please Sesshomaru. Please fuck me. Please mate me. Please fuck me so full of your seed I overflow. Please, give me your pups. Please, make me yours.” </p><p>With a pleased snarl, Sesshomaru reared up, and let go of Kagome’s hands to guide his cock into her opening. And then he put his hands on her hips, and slid into her in one hard thrust. </p><p>Kagome screamed at the fast, hard intrusion, but could not deny the pleasure of it as she gushed around his hard cock. Sesshomaru, finally seated inside of her, abandoned all caution and gentleness and fucked her like the beast inside of him demanded. </p><p>Kagome responded to his thrusts, moaning and wailing her pleasure as loudly as she could, wordless and unhinged. Sesshomaru rutted into her with abandon, chasing his own end and reaching down to circle her clit to bring her with him. </p><p>When Sesshomaru felt Kagome clench around him once more, he roared his release to the heavens before sinking his fangs into Kagome’s neck, marking her as his. </p><p>A shockwave of mixed youkai and reiki burst out from them, before pulling back in to wrap them in a cocoon of their mixed energies, keeping them safe and warm. They laid together, and Sesshomaru turned Kagome to face him. </p><p>They pressed their foreheads together, catching their breath, and matching their breathing to one another. In the warmth of Sesshomaru’s arms, Kagome began to laugh. Her laughter was infectious, and soon, both of them were laughing together in the sheer joy of their joining. Once their laughter had subsided, they dozed peacefully in the soft pink light of their combined power. </p><p>When the cocoon softly released some time later, Kagome sat up and opened her eyes, and gently traced Sesshomaru’s face. His gold eyes now held a hint of blue in them, like aquamarine flashes in molten gold. Kagome felt her heart swell, and she leaned down to kiss him again. </p><p>Sesshomaru has no desire to move, as thoroughly sated as he was, and he enjoyed seeing the changes wrought on Kagome’s body as she sat up. His bite had healed a silvery white on her neck, as delicate and beautiful as moonlight. On her collarbones, wrists, and waist, she had delicate maroon stripes, and suspended between her collarbones was a midnight blue crescent moon. </p><p>She was a sight to behold, and he thought she was glorious. </p><p>A loud voice from outside snapped them out of their idyll. Inuyasha’s yowling was unignorable, as he griped and groaned. “How long are they going to be in there? It’s been hours! Some of us want to eat!” </p><p>As if on cue, Kagome’s stomach rumbled, reminding her that she too needed food. She blushed heavily, looking sheepishly at Sesshomaru. He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingers, before he got up and crossed the room to pick up the kimono he had gifted her. </p><p>When he came back, he knelt before her, and extended a hand, asking “May this Sesshomaru dress you in this koi? With you knowing full well what it means?”</p><p>Kagome giggled a bit, replying “Isn’t it a bit late for that? You’ve already mated me!” </p><p>This brought a smile to Sesshomaru’s face. He picked up her hand, kissed it, and murmured “This one only wished to confirm it koi. Thank you.” </p><p>He then helped her up on unsteady feet, where he wrapped her in the kimono, and loosely tied the obi. He replaced his own fundoshi and picked her up in his arms, to carry her outside. </p><p>Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and the children had gathered together to keep the curious villagers at bay. They turned about to see Sesshomaru emerge from the hut with Kagome in his arms, wrapped in his colors. </p><p>Inuyasha huffed “Che. About fucking time.” </p><p>Sesshomaru let the slight go, still too content to have Kagome in his arms and be his. “This Sesshomaru is taking his Lady to the Western Palace to announce her ascension. We will return tomorrow, and can leave as planned. This one will collect my clothing when we return.”</p><p>Sango and Miroku, still dumbfounded by the sight of Sesshomaru in nothing but a fundoshi, quickly grabbed Inuyasha and covered his mouth, before nodding their heads in agreement. </p><p>Sesshomaru summoned his orb, and they flashed away, and into his private chambers. As he gently set Kagome down on the raised futon, he knelt at her feet, and pressed his lips into the softness of her belly. </p><p>“This Sesshomaru hopes that you conceived today. You smell fertile and ripe. And this one wants to meet our children soon.” </p><p>Kagome blushed again, and even with cheeks heated, she couldn’t find it in herself to rebut him. </p><p>“Well, we won’t know for a while yet. So for now, can we have a bath and some dinner? I want to at least be clean when I face down all of the females who you think so highly of tomorrow morning.” </p><p>Sesshomaru looked up sharply at her remark, but softened when he saw the mischievous smile on her lips. “You will be fine, koi. You would not have captured this Sesshomaru otherwise.” </p><p>“I know I’ll be fine. But for now, let’s get that bath and some food, and then we can start on our forever, ok?” </p><p>Sesshomaru grinned, internally planning all of the ways he could debauche Kagome in the bath. But for now, he stepped into the hallway, and asked the servants to prepare a light meal and draw a bath in his quarters for him and his lady, and basked in the glory of a successful courtship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>